Inconsistency
by Teardrop Dreamer
Summary: Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover, never once settling down with one man. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her nightly belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."
1. Expect the Unexpected

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations and violence.

AN: I am sorry that I deleted my other story, Framed Glasses. I just couldn't see myself writing a cliche plot to the end. I guess it just goes to show that I can only stick to originality. Dorm room fics aren't really my thing, as much as I love to read it. I thought I'd try out another high-school fic with a little twist on the roles. Have fun reading.

Warnings: OOCness in the beginning, but there are reasons behind it. You might even say that Amu has been converted into an Ikuto, but that isn't really the case. After all, experiences change the original character into something they might have not been before. If you want to flame me about OOCness, remember the last time you were ever "yourself" without changing. They'll be in their usual character later anyways. Ciao!

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

"I'll take my order now," I say as I raise my hand.

"Falafel sandwiches are my favorite~" Amu coos as I order one for her. I had to admit, I just met her a couple minutes ago; somehow her pink hair and sweet, large golden eyes that lured me in forbids me to leave her hanging after she requested to "hang out" with me.

"I'll take two of them," I tell the waitress. She smiles and nods before going into the back to retrieve our orders, sitting at our seats across from each other at a small, petite table at a deli sandwich stop. Cars fly by endlessly as it is the busiest intersection of the city.

"So," she smiles at me. "I take it that you are single?"

"Maybe," I smirk back at her, lunging my head a bit further towards her, my chin neatly propped up on my hand as my elbow glides across the wood. "The same surely goes for you."

She laughs, and the sound seems to echo sweetly in my mind. "_Maybe_," she smartly replies. Our sandwiches come in rather quickly, the lady from before giving me a wink before sliding me a cupcake with a small scroll in the middle. I pluck it out as Amu watches me intently, her golden eyes piqued with interest as I stare at the small, neat handwriting.

"It's a freebie," I tell her as she raises an eyebrow, sipping her cup of water the waiter had given us earlier. "Has her number and a lipstick mark on it. Seems authentic."

"What, you thought it was a sticker?" Amu bites into her sandwich, crumbs clinging onto her red-stained lips, coated neatly with the latest lipstick brand. "This is just amazing. Great place, Ikuto. I should go to you from now on when I need a good place to eat," she winks.

"You could go to me for other things," I hint. She gives me a naughty look and I laugh. This girl is interesting, and I like that about her. I'm a little happy that she stopped and talked to me.

A couple minutes ago, I was in my car at a red light, about to exit my university's parking lot when a pinkette suddenly randomly climbs into my passenger seat, clinking her seat belt in just as the light turned green. "Well, go on. The light's green," she smiled. "I'm Hinamori Amu. Know a good place to eat? I'm starving. I'm also in your astronomy class at noon, so nice to meet you, genius kid."

I was the top student in class, so it wasn't a surprise that she knew me and that I knew her. It was a surprise that she decided to hop into my car without a word of prior notice though. I managed to shrug it off, we talked on the way, and here we are now. I might even love her already.

Love her, you know, friend-wise.

Yeah, who am I trying to kid again?

"Ikuto, you're staring off into space," Amu waves her hand in front of me, snapping me back to the present. "Didn't think you enjoyed astronomy _that_ much, Ikuto."

"Takes a lot of work to be a genius," I say, enjoying my order. I have to give it to Amu, she picks out really good sandwiches despite not even knowing the place. "Anyways, what gave you the idea of butting into my schedule today?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know. Am I bothering you?"

"It was just sort of... unexpected."

"Expect the unexpected," she quotes as a reply, finishing off the last of her sandwich. "I've had my eye on you," she blinks innocently. "No, I'm not a stalker. You're kind of pretty though, and I do love a smart man."

"Is that so," I laugh. "I've had my eye on you as well, although I have to admit I'm not the only one."

Hinamori Amu is the goddess of astronomy. We worked on Greek relations to astronomy the other day, and we had to do presentations. Amu looked amazing in Greek god cosplay. And I wasn't the only one with that in mind.

"I'm not that popular," she sighs. "Besides, I'm not an attention whore like that," she murmurs, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I do anyways.

"I didn't take you for one," I finish off my sandwich as well. "You seem like a perfectly nice girl."

"Thanks," she says. "Say, do you have a job besides going to uni? I'm a teacher at a high school, doing astronomy for seniors and juniors."

"I'm jobless. Don't need the money," I sip my water.

"Ah, rich boy. Tsukiyomi's, how could I forget about them? Biggest hotel chain company in the world."

"Indeed."

She glances at the clock. "Say, Ikuto, you a virgin?"

I spit out some water. It lands all over the table and her face. Giving me an unamused look, I try to hold in my laughter as I hand her some napkins, my hand shaking from being about to burst at any moment. She takes it ungratefully and quickly wipes off her face. In doing so, I realize that her radiant beauty does not have any assist from make-up besides her lips, which had become a soft carnation pink.

"Why no, I'm not. Parties, clubs, girlfriends," I say without a care. She nods.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Come on," she says, slapping cash on the table. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Club."

I let her lead me out the door. We walk outside and it's completely dark out, though the bright city lights easily illuminate everything. The club is just nearby, so we end up walking there. Amu throws off her layers like crazy and I wonder if this was her real plan all along. When I see her in a short, Aztec patterned top and leather booty shorts, all I can think of is - wait, was that a belly-button piercing? And is that an entire, spread-out deck of cards tattooed up on her back?

"Like what you see?" she offers me a drink. I take it down in one shot and stagger. "You shouldn't have done that," she frowned. "You'll get buzzed real fast with Skyy, you know."

I shrug, my vision already hazy. The night conquers the club and people are starting to pile in through the door, and a line outside forms. Spiked, unwanted drinks cover the room like glitter on a dress. The lost-and-found box in the corner fills up with random clothes. I lose sight of Amu and join a few other slightly sober girls under the disco ball. They giggle and flatter me, offer to buy me drinks, but I pay them no attention. My mind is still unconsciously searching for Amu.

A spiked bra jams into my arm suddenly as I dance on the dance floor, and I find that it's the pinkette who is wearing the atrocious thing.

"What are you wearing?" I ask her, staring at her chest without shame. Not like everyone else wasn't doing it.

"It was... was a d-dare," she mutters, and I immediately smell the strong alcohol in her breath. Suddenly she tosses her bra and swings towards my body, her chest rubbing against mine in an erotic motion. "Ikuto... someone spiked my drink. It feels hot," she complains.

My head throbs and I don't hear her words too well, but I do drape someone's leather jacket around her to cover her up. "Say that again?"

Her lips press against mine, arms twisting around my neck and fingers rummaging through my hair lustfully.

I don't remember the rest.

* * *

I wake up in the morning in a completely destroyed version of my room. My favorite candle collection is half gone, scented wax all over the floor (especially strawberry, which was my favorite, god damn it), there's a single handcuff on the top left bed post, pillow feathers are strewn everywhere, and I feel very sticky all over. A few used condoms are stuck to the back of my pillow.

What the hell happened yesterday?

I search through my brain but it comes up with nada and then throws in a headache with the zilch. Thank god the blinds are only half open or the sunlight might have reduced me to ashes or something. A glimpse of sun hits my eyes and quickly slither away from it, rubbing them with my hand as I yawn.

I feel like a vampire.

Struggling to get up as my back decides to let every nick on my spine bellow in opposition, I stumble towards my bathroom, where I find a very lacy, red thong on the doorknob. I stare at it for a minute, unsure, but then move on. Urinating in the morning was the first priority right now.

I pull up the toilet seat cover to find half of a very familiar spiked bra in the bowl, the other half already trying to make it past the pipes.

Huh.

What the hell happened yesterday?

Ignoring the bra and doing my business, later flushing the toilet ten times to get it down, I wash my face and take a relaxing shower. I change the bedsheets after pulling on some clean clothes, reorganize my candle collection and count that twelve strawberry ones are missing, vacuum up the feathers, and angrily scrub off the wax on the tiled floor with an electric mop. Threw away things and took out the trash as well.

At the end of the day, I am exhausted. I fix myself some ramen noodles and fry a few eggs, eating them in relative silence besides the city noises desperately trying to get through the insulated walls of my apartment and are very barely successful.

Tomorrow I had school - Mondays. Ugh. The clock read 10 PM. Time ticked by fast.

I fall onto the new bedsheets that smelled like Tide lazily, heading in face-first. I stay in position until breathing is necessary, and I direct my head to the side, my neck cracking the the process.

That's when I notice that the lacy thong was still on my doorknob. My eyes focus on a single, unusually colored strand of hair laying carelessly in front of my face on the pillow. My breath hits it and it floats away, hovering in the air before falling. The thong sight hits me again.

And suddenly I remember a certain pinkette.

* * *

And that's it. Predictions, questions, comments, concerns, and anything else are all welcome in a review. All are greatly appreciated. Anything you don't understand, leave a review under your account so I can clear things up. Have a nice day.


	2. Playing a Game

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations and violence.

AN: I was able to get a rather good response for this story, so I felt like updating this. It might not seem like a lot, but seeing as how I'm a bit of a newcomer, I'm rather excited by the content feedback, though most of them are from friends, I do enjoy getting them from a variety of readers from this archive.

Also, if you're a fan of pirate fics, I hope you'll go visit my story **Black Corsair**, which is rated T but will surely later turn M for your like. I'm also concerned about my other story **Insidious Kisses**, which does have a fine amount of readers, but after losing my plans for it, I've lost interest. I might just delete it, unfortunately.

Anyhow, this chapter should explain some more of the two lovers' situation and the plot can be set to finally roll out. Though I admit that I much rather be working on my pirate fic, I do like the idea I have in mind for this story. In any case, please do enjoy the second chapter!

Warnings: OOCness, explained already.

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

The mist in the cold air hits my face as I leave the building, my destination currently not the university I attend. Why? Because I graduated my final astronomy class, the only one I needed since I did already graduate from my first university, last week. "My mind must have let that slip," I mumble to myself, holding a list of groceries I need to buy.

Now that I think about it, how am I supposed to meet up with that pinkette again? She knows where I live now, but I don't know where she lives, nor do I know her number and all the other personal details of her unknown life. In addition to that, I've heard one too many rumors about her going around campus as of late (or as least before class officially ended).

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. Yes, on the floor because this morning I used the doorknob and it fell, and I didn't have the heart to pick it up. It's still laying there as I think.

Now that I think about it, she did tell me she works at a high school as an astronomy teacher, so maybe I should check that out later. Besides, I don't have anything planned for the day, much less the rest of the week. I never knew school had such a big impact on me that now without it, I feel lost. Astronomy really was my escape.

Shaking my head free of the thoughts, I walk down towards the grocery outlet, filled with people already as a large, neon sign reading "SALE!" blinks on and off brightly, attracting attention everywhere despite the fact that the sun is still out. I struggle to make my way through the rampaging old women in the sale area on vegetables to gather other cooking supplies. As my hand reaches for a bottle of olive oil, another places it on the same bottle. Whoop-dee-doo, it's also the last one.

Immediately I look into the other's eyes and immediately smirk, lifting it out of her hands. "Well, if it isn't the runaway."

Her face seems to tint red slightly before going back to its normal color. "Runaway? Nonsense. I simply woke up early," she says, snatching the bottle back. "Besides, you can use something like canola oil, right? I do have a health diet at the moment, so it's best to let me keep this one," she winks in a cute way.

"You win," I give in, putting a bottle of canola oil inside my basket instead. "So, why'd you leave so early?"

"Work," she smiles. "Of course, you pounded me so _hard_ last night that I had to request a day off, but I had to retrieve some paperwork from the school first. Seiyo High is quite strict," she adds.

"Seiyo High?" I muse as we both walk down the aisle towards the spice section. "Isn't that right next to my apartment?"

"Which is why it was so convenient."

"I see."

"Well," the pinkette smiles happily. "Last night was a doozy. Goodbye!" She tries to skip away daintily but I grab her hand and hold her back. She tuts, swaying her finger in my face. "Now, now, Ikuto. You should know that I don't do _doubles_. Nor triples and any other number of times you can think of. I'm not looking for that in a man," she blinks innocently before pulling her hand back roughly, her face seeming more serious now. "So shoo, Tsukiyomi. I," she smiled sweetly, "don't. Want. To. See. Your. Face. Again~"

"If that's how you want it to be, strawberry," I smirk, walking off while she had a rather irritated and confused look on her face. It quickly vanished and transformed into a petite, sparkling smile as soon as she notices my stare. Looks to me like she didn't enjoy my reaction. I sigh. Is this really all a game to her? Is her interaction with men actually like her playing a game?

"If that's how you want to play _this_ game, Amu, I'll play it," I tell myself as the cashier lady swoons while I purchase my items, and I slightly judge her for it. "Hinamori Amu, you'll soon find out... that you will do _doubles_," I chuckle as I glance at her back in a few aisles ahead of mine. "And even more than that."

I step outside the market and glance at the busy high school, deciding whether it's worth it or not. Then again, letting a mere woman that actually interests me for once get away would be a shame. A random image of her naked, slick with sweat and fluids, tied up with pink wax all over her body suddenly appears in my mind and I unintentionally blush. So I suppose my mind is deciding for me on this one.

"Amu, you will be mine."

* * *

I stand in front of the corridor of the high school office, already perspiring slightly from being harassed by curious high school girls. I had almost forgotten how daring they were, no thanks to the ones in my old high school. Honestly, a few of them were probably crackheads laden with insanity. Then again, that's how a few people courageously define them.

Knocking on the door, a deep yet humorous voice chuckles. "Come in, come in," the person inside beckons, and I open the door to step inside, revealing a handsome brunette with whiskey coffee in his mug, light stubbles covering his lower face. "Well, well, if it isn't Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Salutations, Kukai."

"My man!" he shouts as he slings an arm around my shoulder, bringing me towards his wide window that had a gorgeous view over the city of Tokyo. "How have you been? It's been so, so long," he groans through a sip.

"I saw you last week, Kukai."

"So you did," he rumbles. "Anyhow, what is my ol' boy doing here?"

"I'm only seven years younger than you," I sigh. "I'm not young enough to be _your boy_. And I'm here to get a job as a student teacher, preferably under astronomy."

"Teaching creditials?" he questions.

"None."

"So you can't be a full-fledged teacher, duckling."

"You're enjoying your sense of maturity over me too much, Kukai."

"Haha! Oh Ikuto, you never fail to amuse me with your sarcastic humor. 'Sides, I think I do have more over you. I've got a loving wife and a pair of girly twins at home that I couldn't love more. As for you? Have you even lost your virginity yet?"

"You're not my big brother nor father, Kukai."

"Might as well be!"

Kukai was an older neighbor of mine back in my childhood days in Osaka. We often played with each other and since he often had family problems, he would come over to my house to play. We had an amazing bond back then, and he became the big brother I never had. When he graduated and left town, I followed him in his footsteps to Tokyo, and that landed me here today. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so stupid and had actually accepted that offer to America, but the look on Kukai's face made it all worth it. Deep inside, he was a lonely character, despite all the friends he easily makes. It takes a long time to get to the core of the friendship, so when he finally got a girlfriend and married her, I was honestly very happy for him.

"Hn," I sigh. "Anyways, what can you do for me?"

"Honestly?" he put down his mug with a shrug. "I thought you were going to go off into life as a scientist, but if a teacher was what you had in mind-"

"It's just for experience. Being a scientist is my main goal still," I cut him off. "I just have a small interest to take care of."

"Ah, I see," the brunette nods and ruffles his golden-brown hair. "Well, you could become a student teacher with the right papers and such, which should be an easy feat for you, but the only class available for such a thing is with a woman named Hinamori Amu. You up for that? She's kind of a klutz," he admits. "Cute, but... a few other men have gotten rather agitated with her, although she insists that their behavior has nothing to do with work."

'I have a feeling she's right,' I think while listening to Kukai. 'Besides, the fact that I can easily work under Amu just means that this was meant to be. Kami-sama is supporting my every move, even if Hinamori Amu is a well-known bachelorette. I'll be the one she chooses, that's for sure.' The random, strong image of her lacy red thong immediately snaps me out of my trance and Kukai pauses. I nod to him and he reluctantly continues, eying me suspiciously.

"Also, you can only hold up periods one through three, as the other periods need professional teaching due to the advanced condition of the class, where Amu will be taking over again. You'll have to get her permission to see if she would allow you to stay and observe her during those other times, but otherwise, I'd love to have you as a part of my private academy," he grins, holding his hand out.

I take it and we shake accordingly before we grin/smirk, immediately fist-bumping with our other hand.

"I'll be in your care then," I say with a surge of amusement as I think of how surprised the girl will be. "Principal Souma."

* * *

So that's how the chapter went. Now I have a lot of schoolwork to finish up since I've been slacking all week since I'm a very professional procrastinator. Leave a review and I will answer any questions. Also, I only write in Ikuto's point of view for all of my stories, despite the fact that my gender is female. Goodbye!


	3. Not to Be Taken Lightly

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations and violence.

AN: I'm getting lazy to change up the above information, so it'll stay the same most of the time. That goes for my other story **Black Corsair** as well. If you guys adore mystery genres and pirate fanfiction, I do hope you will take a look at it later. As for this story, it seems that things aren't very clear so here's a brief recap on everything explained:

-Amu is a popular bachelorette who attended the same university as Ikuto and took a course with him. She had a one night stand with him as well and now never wants to see him again. She is an astronomy teacher at a high school.

-Ikuto is a rich son of a hotel chain business, interested in becoming a scientist in astronomy. He is a man who doesn't let his prey get away so easily. He was jobless since he was rich until he decided last chapter to go to high school to work with Amu.

-Kukai is the principal, aka Amu's boss at work, which Ikuto happens to know from his childhood as childhood friends, except Kukai is a little older than the two of them and is married to his wife, Utau, living with a pair of twin kids at home.

And that's about all of the important characters so far in a nutshell. I hope you'll enjoy this upcoming scene.

Warnings: OOCness, explained already. Don't let a little change of character scare you away though c:

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

Bright, glowing numbers in red blur in my sight, eventually focusing out to a vague estimate that maybe it read 6:00 AM.

I lay in bed, the alarm clock ticking furiously as it vibrates on the wooden counter of the night stand. I groan, pulling the covers over my ears to block out the recurrent beeping, but the sound would never cease. The clock was also all the way across the room, so if I went up to get it, it meant I'd have to get up for good.

Of course, that was the whole point when I placed it there last night. Obviously the past me didn't realize how much the current me needs sleep. After trying to snooze for a desperate couple of minutes, I throw the covers off of my bare body, save for a pair of striped boxers. Tired, I groggily slam my fist onto the top of the clock, the peace now returning inside the bedroom.

Sunlight peeks through the small fissure in the curtains, and I walk over to spread the blue fabric wide open. The sun was beginning to rise and clouds were floating around in the upper skies, birds chirping and tweeting to the breeze in the air. I slightly shiver as my hand creates a warm, foggy print on the glass.

"Cold," I mumble to myself as I take myself towards the bathroom to wash my face. The slightly bitter tap water swirled inside my mouth as I spit it out, using a black towel to clean my face and walk out. I pick out a loose, black dress shirt with long sleeves and blue, straight jeans to wear. A belt and a cardigan hang loosely from a closet hanger, and I take them both for my outfit of the day.

Rolling the sleeves of the shirt until it was just barely above my elbow, I stretch and make myself an omelet. I add cheese, onions, mushrooms, peppers, and sausage to the frying eggs, and in a couple of minutes a gourmet meal was sitting inside a to-go box inside of my car.

My phone was bright from having received several texts over the night from a variety of people, both friends and strangers. Too lazy to separate everything out, I delete my entire inbox. Leaving the phone to charge in the car overnight - a busy night, from what I've noticed - was not the brightest idea I ever had. I hastily shove a forkful into my mouth before stepping on the pedal, the car definitely going past the speed limit. Driving through a neighborhood at 40 miles an hour wasn't good, but it wasn't real bad either since no one seems to be around.

I swerve onto the lane nearest to the side, upsetting a few older students now behind my cobalt sports car, honking madly. Their fists are shaking out their window, and I laugh. I had almost forgotten how it was to be around kids.

Speeding up and driving into the staff parking lot, I settle for an empty area beside a hot pink Benz, a blonde beauty with platinum bunches in the driver's seat. Behind her are two children, a vicious brunette who was throwing a tantrum in her booster seat and a gleeful blond boy who seems more than happy enough with his bottle of milk. The older woman turns around, trying to calm down the child named Ieru with a bottle of her own milk as she points out how the other kid, Daichi, has one too. She reluctantly grabs the bottle and begins to suck, and the lady sighs to turn around.

Our eyes meet - violet burning into indigo. An instant smile forms and she leaps out of her car and starts knocking on the passenger seat of my window. Slowly, I roll the glass down. "Ikuto!" she exclaims happily as her face pops into my vehicle.

"Good morning," I offer.

"I haven't seen you in a while! What are you doing here? Are you visiting Kukai?" She somehow makes it into my car through the small slit of the window I left for her and is now sniffing my hair, tussling it around after I had carefully combed it this morning. "Gosh, you're getting sexier every time I see you!"

"Are you sure that's something you should be telling to your husband's kouhai?"

"Not like you call him senpai anyways," she laughs, throwing her head back. "Of course, you're welcome to call me onee-sama at any time."

"I'll have to decline that," I sigh, unbuckling my seatbelt. "I've got to go in. Today's my first day at work."

"You're working here?" Utau gasps. "That's so weird. Aren't you rich? Why do you need to work here? If I remember correctly, you said you were planning on becoming a scientist majoring in astronomy."

"I'm here to get some experience for that plan," I smile. "Well, I'm going to-"

"Oh, and have you found a girlfriend yet? Have you fucked yet? Wait, no, don't answer that, that's obvious. Any serious relationships going on right now?" she smirks, getting comfortable in my black leather seats as she plays around with my radio, switching from station to station.

She is trying to drag the conversation. Please, embryo-sama, if you are out there, help a fellow out.

The stars must have had ears for me today because just then, Ieru throws her milk at Daichi, causing him to drop his own bottle and it ends with both of them absolutely irritated at each other to the point of tears.

"Typical two-year old brats," Utau grumbles, ruffling my hair one last time to satisfy herself. "I guess you better go then. I have some tushies to beat."

"I think Ieru has your attitude," I comment.

"Well she sure as hell ain't a happy-go-lucky dumbass like her father."

"Are you describing Daichi too by any chance?"

"Of course not! Daichi is a sweet sugar pop from heaven. Well, until he runs into conflict with Ieru, and then hell breaks loose in their heads. Ieru gets spanked the most though," Utau groans, getting out of my car and opening the car door by Daichi and letting loose their cries into the open. "You both are so freaking annoying!"

"Poor kids," I joke as I get out of the parked vehicle and lock it with the remote on my key chain. "See you later, Utau."

"Have fun teaching," she smiles before getting back to her children, tending to them with kisses and sweetened words. I swear, she only acts like that in public, but when she's by herself, it's like she's been possessed by an angel. Which was not a bad thing; I wished she was possessed more often.

I make myself walk into the main building of Seiyo High, inhaling the slightly musty air of the office.

The very first day. My first day at work (first day of even working, actually), my first day with Amu, as a student teacher. My first day at this high school. And I sigh, realizing now that Kukai was actually my damn_ boss_.

I realize that I may have come too early because almost no one is there to greet me, and no one bothers to anyways except for an overly flirtatious desk lady that I quickly make my way past. Kukai's office was upstairs and straight down the corridor, double-doored with sparkling doorknobs with his initials engraved on them.

Welcome, me.

* * *

Kukai, that demon of a principal, had just given me a motherload of papers for myself and for Amu as well. A mini sticky note reads "ROOM 4A in the A SECTOR" on a poorly drawn map. I somehow manage to find the mentioned classroom and let myself in with a key I acquired some time before today.

The room is empty. A dim light shines in the middle of the room, which was quite small compared to that of my university's. I set the stack of paperwork onto what looks like Amu's desk. The white furniture was sprawled with paper and pens, a messy trash bin filled with just as many crumpled papers beside it. A macbook with a crack going through the middle of it lays closed on top of everything. What catches my attention though is the fresh, still steaming mug of coffee on the far corner.

"Ahem," a voice behind me clears a throat, and I flip around with a prepared smirk.

"Ah, what a coincidence."

"Bullshit," the pinkette growls. I notice that she is wearing a red blazer with a black blouse inside. Her plaid, black and white jeggings look stunning with her long legs, and those black, studded flats just add the spice to her bad girl, gothic kind of look. She was holding seven binders in her arms, all filled to the rim of the rings with work. "What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?"

"I don't do fuck-and-leaves," I shrug. Hey, it was the truth.

"If you think this is going to work, think again," she sighs, walking forward. "Honestly, you should-" she stops as her foot catches on a loose, wooden plank on the ground, sending her screaming as she tumbles to the ground, the binders flying right into my shin. I wince, but I tell myself to calm down as I stare at her face-planted position.

"Amu?" I ask, carrying her up. Her eyes were those of twirling spirals and there were yellow birds chirping around her head. A slight dribble of drool threatened to slip past the corner of her lips, and I get sent back to that intimate night when those lips were mine. Then the awkwardness of the situation springs upon me.

The school bell suddenly rings and students pour into the classroom all at once, all of them staring at me holding their fainted teacher in their arms once they were at their seats. Oh, I also notice how there were only eight students currently seated. "This isn't what it looks like," I begin, but a blond student cuts me off.

"It is what it looks like," she glares coldly. "You look like you're about to rape her." I have to admit, she has good eyes.

"I'm not. She simply fell," I say. "She's usually clumsy, isn't she?"

Everyone looks at each other, some winking, some giving a confused glance. Eventually their silent meeting is over and they turn to tell me. A boy sitting in the back speaks in a monotone voice with an equally emotionless expression. "Yes, she usually is." I spot the earlier girl rolling her eyes.

"Alright, since she's out, I'll introduce myself. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you call just call me Tsukiyomi instead of sensei since I'm only a student teacher. I was in your teacher's class for an astrology course as well... What else would you like to know about me?"

A girl with reddish-brown pigtails raises her hand. "Have you ever dated Hinamori-sensei?"

"No."

A couple of gasps and stares go around before the monotone boy talks. "Have you ever... spent a night with her?"

"What's with all these personal questions?" I ask, confused. Everyone goes quiet and the question is somehow taken back with everyone understanding that it has retreated. "Any _normal_ questions?"

"Are you a real Tsukiyomi? Like, the hotel business one?" the pigtailed girl asks again. I nod and she squeals. "That's so cool! But if you're rich..." she goes off into a deep thought, and I let her.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm going to simply take roll now until your teacher wakes up," I say, gesturing towards the asleep woman at her desk. I go through the names and I take a few of them in on the first go, such as the pigtailed girl being Rikka, the monotone voice being Hikaru, and the eye-rolling blonde named Rima. We spend the rest of the period on different, various topics that don't stray towards Amu like the first startling few, and in no time at all, the bell rings.

"Bye, Tsukiyomi!" everyone calls as they leave one-by-one... all except Rima, who stays in front of me while I hold open the door by leaning on it with my back.

"Is there something you want to say?" I ask her.

"You're here for Amu, aren't you."

The smile stays frozen on my lips as to not break my cover. "What makes you say that?"

"They all are."

I knew she was popular, but how did this blonde know?

"I'm Amu's best friend, and her favorite student," she throws in. Explains everything. "Since you don't look too intelligent," she mutters, probably referring to my loose clothes that definitely could have looked nicer on a better day, "I'll just say a few things. First of all, this class is only for the smartest of the smart, which is why there's only nine students, since one is absent. That's also why Hikaru was so bored today - because Amu wasn't giving him a challenge. He practically loves her for it, so with you in the way, it's no wonder that he's returned to being a robot."

"So he wasn't always like that," I muse.

"No. And also, Amu is not clumsy." Her face becomes deadly serious, too serious for a seemingly cute and petite girl of her stature. "She is a cool and spicy character in this school's eyes. But for horny assholes like you," she makes it clear to me with her index finger, "she is what the last person called an ice demon."

"Ice demon, huh."

"Yes. I hope you're actually here for the work," Rima says, her hair thrown over her shoulder as she starts to exit. "Her being clumsy is just about the second level of torture for men like you. When she hits ice demon mode, even our ignorant class will pity you." She glances at her wrist watch and begins totting off. "You have regular student classes after. Make sure she's awake," she says as she disappears off.

I smile. "Thanks for the tip, Rima," I say to her distant figure as I turn back into the room, seeing the awaken rosy-haired lady at her desk and typing furiously into her laptop, sorting through the binders. "Ah, you're awake."

She looks over to me, and for a minute, I thought the classroom was about to freeze over until she gives off the bubbliest smile I've ever seen on her face. "Hello, Ikuto~" she squeals before standing up with the binders. Suddenly the pain in my shins begin to throb. "I guess you're going to be helping me then. Stupid Kukai didn't even tell me when he wasn't supposed to beforehand, but it's no problem-" she laughs before falling over that same wooden plank from before, this time the binders slamming right into where men should not ever be hit with binder corners.

I wheeze a bit before biting my tongue. Amu wobbles unstably before standing up, the binders back in her arms along with a stupid smile and a dark blush. "S-sorry," she stutters before running out of the classroom, screaming, "I'll be back before the next period starts!" I use the alone time to settle myself on a random wheeled chair and bend over, clutching my sacks as if that would help stop the horror in my pants. Is Amu doing this on purpose?

I walk over to the plank and soon as I recover, I use my foot to stamp it down properly into the ground. It springs right back up. What in damnation?

I look under the plank and I find a metal spring nailed into the ground with red x-screws. They were obviously Amu's. I take a deep breath and slowly exhale, wondering how such a sweet girl could be such a devil. I don't find the answer to that in time as she hops in with another cup of hot coffee. "Ikuto, I got a cup for you too-" she begins until the plank decides to play its role and I panic under the oncoming wave of both pink hair and hot, shit-colored liquid.

Rima's warning was not to be taken lightly, that I can convince myself of.

* * *

So, that's how it rolled. I appreciate any reviews! I hope the AN in the beginning cleared any questions, but if you still have one, you can leave them in a review for an answer next chapter. Also, please leave any comments on understandable criticism and comments, predictions. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and have a good night. I have a rock candy assignment to go make now.


	4. Like Minesweeper

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations. Sorry, I have no idea why I put violence before, my mistake.

AN: Completely tired! There's an upcoming test and state testing next week as well, so this will be my last update in a while. Spring break is over though - I've been working on a oneshot during that time so there were no updates, sorry. For those looking forward to **Black Corsair**, I've started on that, and the twist is coming shortly. Don't miss it! Okay, now you can enjoy the chapter. c:

Warnings: OOCness, explained already. Change is good :D

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

Before the wave of chaos could bring me to my knees in agony, I quickly dodge out of the way while my arm instinctively curves around her waist, pulling her to the side so that she did not fall. Burning coffee splatters on the floor and her legs. "Idiot!" I yell, quickly carrying her bridal-style and running out of the door towards the staff bathroom.

"P-Put me down!" she stutters, ruining her bubbly facade while her face flushes and her body gets noticeably warmer than before. "C-come on! I-I'm fine!" Of course, I'll just assume that it's the coffee's doing. When we finally get through all the stares and whispering and long, winding corridors, we arrive at the destination. Quickly opening the door and rushing into the shower area, I place her down and rapidly spray cool water on the wound.

"You need to cool the burn or it will swell," I say gently. "Your students will be worried. You should be more careful, really."

"H-Hmmph!" I chuckle at her stubborn attitude. "Wh-what are you laughing at?"

"How you can still be stuttering while you huff at me." I can't suppress the oncoming smirk tugging at my lips.

"W-Whatever!"

We sit there quietly as I continue to rinse off the burn with the shower spray until she awkwardly complains about how her leg felt like it was going to rot from how cold it had become. When I switch from cold to hot and go back to tending her frozen limb, the tension suddenly rises between us like steam, beginning to condense on our social terms instead of glass. I clear my throat as if to start something, but I don't. Amu turns her head away as to not look at me.

"So, I saw you and Rima talking from the hallway." The attempt for a conversation has been made by the female. You go, Ikuto, you wonderfully brave soul. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important," I lie. "She was explaining how the schedule around her worked since Kukai isn't the clearest guy on the planet. What with the periods and all... No, I don't mean Kukai's period, although he might just have one once a month."

Amu lets out a laughter that shingles in my ear like bells, a sweet sound that took me back to the day when this all had started from the second she gracefully entered my life through the passenger door of my car.

"That would definitely explain a lot."

I give her a smile and then proceed carefully, Rima's warning clear in mind. "Amu, I want to talk. I'm not here completely because I have feelings for you and want to chase you down so that you would be mine." Her expression seems skeptical. I'm pretty sure I know the reason why, so I continue. "I chose this place because I knew Kukai and I needed more various credits and experiences in astronomy. You happening to also work here was like a bonus."

She let out a sigh. "You do understand that I'm not interested and that I won't ever be? That you were a toy? A mere whim of my actions?" The tone of her voice seems casual with the slight zing of insult in it. But then there's also the side to it that couldn't be described. Is it frustration? Fear? Anger? Desperation? I don't know about that, but I knew the answer to her question.

"I understand. I just want us to get acquainted with each other for the sake of our jobs and to make the situation easier. It felt like a whim to me when I was with you as well, so don't worry."

"... Of course," she almost spat, her eyebrows scrunching and her lip pulling into a devious little pout. Her personality is literally summed up in that bottom lip of hers. I let out a deep, rumbling chuckle that causes her eyes to shift towards the sight of my amused face.

"Just kidding," I say, ruffling her carnation hair with the palm of my hand. This removes her pout and replaces it with a confused frown. "Of course it wasn't a whim. I'm not like that," She stands there looking almost shocked at my reaction, with a pleased smile now hanging above her chin. This is the reaction she likes. This is what she wants. The idea that someone loves her even if she told them she didn't love them back.

"Hmph." Her face is back to being as red as the color of her coffee-burnt skin. We soon return to heading back down the hallway, the walk being empty due to the students already in class. I'm willing to bet Amu's class is a little confused as to where their teacher was right now. When we walk in though, all the high schoolers are in their seats reading the same section in their textbook. I give an astonished glance to the pinkette and she mouths to me, "I'm usually late and they're used to it."

"Oh." I mouth back, and she smiles lightly before turning away to organize her prints and such on the desk. I sit back in a rolling chair by the side, turning on a computer that looks as though it might be the same age as me. The students have it pretty rough, I think in my mind as I stare into the crack of Amu's macbook on the desk. After a few hours, I try to use the ancient computer in front of me and end up playing minesweeper.

Minesweeper.

What in the world in minesweeper anyways? I click a few buttons and suddenly there's x's everywhere and I'm dead. I lose if I make a wrong move, and if I do, it becomes fatal and the smiley face is no longer smiling. More red x's plague the window in the screen. I doubt I could ever score higher than 100.

Is this supposed to be fun?

Typical of an ancient artifact like this chunk of plastic.

And that just about sums up the rest of the day: Amu and minesweeper. Whoot. I don't even pay attention to her lessons or the students. All I know is 34-25-36. That's all I know.

When the bell rings, everyone streams out of the room through the door like a drain, and soon the classroom is empty with a tumbleweed passing by. A few seconds after I get myself to shut off the computer and stand out, Rima rushes into the room and plops onto Amu's lap like the usual cushioned sofa. My eyes widen until Rima gives me the evil eye. "What are _you_ looking at, punk?"

"Rima, he's your sensei. Be kind," Amu coos and begins massaging Rima's back playfully for a minute or so. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Everyone is so stupid though. It makes me wonder why I didn't just transfer out of this damned school."

"Why don't you then?" I say.

The short blonde doesn't even bother to turn and look at me anymore. "Because Amu's here, obviously." Amu doesn't seem to mind Rima on her lap while she's typing away on her laptop, although her face is now slightly damp with sweat. It wasn't that hot in here. Or is the blonde too hot for her? Alright me, stop with the jokes, they're not even funny.

"I don't like you," Rima decided in finality in her tone as if she were passing on a verdict to the audience, which in this case would be Amu. And I'm the suspect. "I hate you, actually."

"Rima, he hasn't even done anything. Be nice. He's going to be here for a while. It might seem like he's here for more, but he's not." She looks at me apologetically. "She hated every guy that came here for me, so don't take it personally."

Too late, my mind says.

"Look, now you're defending him? Shouldn't you be agreeing with me and chasing him off by now?" She looks at me and in her eyes I can read a "how dare you not take my message and scram the fuck off" from the glint in her irises.

"He's not here for _that_, Reems. Or at least, not completely. His interest in this subject in genuine."

"Very genuine," I cough in the back.

"Amu... I hate him."

"That's a nice opinion, Rima." Amu's phone buzzes lightly on the counter of her desk and she picks it up. "Hello? Who is this?" A few moments pass before Amu nods. "Yes. Yes. Okay." She smiles. "Thank you. Of course. Good bye." When she hangs up, Rima is already off her lap and picking up her bag. "Your parents are here, Rima. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Just up to the gates, Amu."

"Of course. Ikuto, I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," I lie through my teeth as the two leave. Of course, not without Rima sending me a glare for the 54835th time. I sit and wait in the chair for a while until I look out the window to stare at the two by the gates. Though they were far away, I could still identify them. It wasn't difficult either since most of the students had already gone home. The two seem to be in a serious conversation until a Maserati pulls up and takes Rima. Amu, with a deep sigh, starts walking into the school again. She looks... stressed. I wonder what they were talking about out there.

I don't have the time to ask about it because when she walks in, she immediately packs up her things and starts heading for the door. I try to follow her but she stops at the door and flips around to face my chest. With a sigh, she pushes me back a couple of steps and gives me the same look Rima had given me a million times before. "Please leave this school and find your credits somewhere else."

"Why?" I ask, uncertain of what the hell she was coming up with now. "I'm not bothering you. Or raping you. Or even doing anything worth being pissed off about. Is this because of Rima?"

"Look, I don't like you either. What Rima said put some sense into me, okay? Even my cells hate your cells."

"Your cells used to love me, remember?"

"My cells, as of now, want you to leave."

"They can get used to my cells again."

"Ikuto," she growled in all due seriousness. "Just get back out of my life."

"If memory serves right, _you_ were the one who barged into mine. You can't back out of this one so easily," I smirk before remembering the fatal warning. "Ah, but that's not my, err, intention anyways. Is something going on? What did Rima tell you? I know you two are close and all but-"

"Look, Ikuto. If you don't leave, you'll be having a hard time. Put on your layers tomorrow... it'll be cold." That last statement left me shivering as she left the room. What did she mean by that? Oh, wait.

Ice demon mode.

Right.

What did Rima tell her? It's definitely Rima that changed her mind, but why? She went as far as to even warn me, but now she's turning the tables against me? Kids these days are so troublesome... I'd have to find out what Rima exactly is to Amu too. My curiosity hasn't been satisfied as of lately. Could it be family? They were more than friends for sure. Best friends? Who knows. Maybe the Internet...

For now though, I make a mental note to bring a sweater tomorrow. If I make one wrong move from now on... I wouldn't be a winner, but my chances of being victorious were already slim.

Just like minesweeper.

* * *

And that's the latest chapter! Might be a few mistakes around in there somewhere, sorry. Hope you can leave a review about what you thought and what you think will happen next! What do you think Rima and told Amu, and why do you think so? The truth might throw some of you off though. Until next time! c:


	5. A Lightning Bolt

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations. Sorry, I have no idea why I put violence before, my mistake.

AN: Hello everyone. I am currently unavailable to my fanfiction life. Quickly wrote this chapter and there are probably a lot of mistakes. I have this entire plot ready too go chapter-by-chapter so I might just focus and finish this story up before working on **Black Corsair** again, but I will still touch up on that story from time to time, as well as **Passion Perfect**. Finals is next week, I've been dying through the nonstop AP tests last week and this week, there's one coming up tomorrow and Friday, and I'm about to pass out and die. But before I do, have a chapter. c:

Warnings: OOCness, explained already. Change is good :D

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

Hinamori Amu is an inconsistent woman whose inconsistency is consistent no matter how consistent her inconsistency may be consistent. That's what I thought of when I tried to write a tongue twister about her in my head, but that didn't go so well. I don't even think that even makes any sense.

"Galaxy collisions will either destroy or distort the other galaxy, or it will eventually combine together to create one large galaxy," Amu mutters while teaching, her hand efficiently marking the whiteboard with a hot pink marker that smells just as addicting as herself. The strawberry goodness drifts everywhere in the classroom like magic.

I eventually tune out of her lesson and start playing with the drawstrings on my specially prepared ice-demon-repelling sweater. I think it's wearing off with all the glare attacks she's been giving me though. Today has not started out good.

About to fall asleep on my chair, I make my way out of the classroom under the guise of going to visit Kukai for a meeting. Well, I'm not really lying anymore because I'm heading towards the guy right now. He stands and halts in front of me in the hallway, the enchanted door that led to the outside world about a yard away from my body. With a big grin on his too-damn-happy face, he stops me in my tracks.

Damn it all.

"Ikuto!" he yells in a jolly good manner so that the whole school knows my name, arms stretching wide to take me in but I easily dodge the apocalypse. "Aw, what's wrong with a hug from big brother?"

"Stop. Just stop now," I sigh, jamming my itching-to-punch-him-out-of-my-way hands into my jean pockets. Can I just go out for a smoke? That's really all I want. Instead of saying that, I say something else. "What is it that you need, Kukai?"

Wrong move.

Kukai is very pleased with my mistake. "I was looking for a student. She seems to be absent and her parents get awfully bitchy about it since this is an excellent academy and they want her education to be at its fullest. So I've taken on the mission of looking for her. Care to join me?"

"I rather not-"

"Oh alright, come along then!" he grabs me by the arm and pulls me by his side, strolling down the corridor I just walked down. I groan inwardly. "So, how's your teaching going? Are you learning anything good? Any credits worth earning? Is Amu a great teacher or what?"

"She hates me."

"Ah, yes, she hates everyone. Everyone except Rima, of course."

This catches my attention and I jump on the topic. "Rima? Mashiro Rima?"

"Yes, the girl we're looking for right now. She's a rich, tough little girl that it seems only Amu can tame." He leans over so that his mouth is practically touching my ear. "That means Amu has some _serious_ skills here, you get it?"

"I caught that hint when you used the word 'tame'," I mutter. "Anyways, about Rima-"

"How does Amu hate you again?" Kukai pops out in the middle of my sentence, causing my train of thought to get into a wreck at the sound of _her_ name. "I mean, every time she hates someone, it's always a different technique to get rid of them with her. Last time..." He laughed from memory. "Last time she went and tossed the guy out the window because he tried to feel her up in the middle of class. From the second floor."

"Oh." I suddenly didn't feel so confident about getting Amu anymore.

"Yeah. He ended up getting hospitalized and had to get sent to America for treatment. She wasn't charged for anything though since she filed the case under sexual harassment/rape, so the matter was settled quite easily." He shrugs. "I think he's serving jail time right now."

We stop in front of the classroom I left not more than ten minutes ago. "Rima isn't in here," I try to tell him, but Kukai only smiles before walking in, pulling me along with him through the door without knocking. Amu glances over at the two of us and finishes up her sentence before walking over to Kukai. The students shift their beady, curious eyes onto us and suddenly we are in the spotlight, with Amu as the MC.

"Is anything the matter, principal?"

"Rima's parents called in," Kukai explains. "The teachers from her other periods marked her absent. You know how her parents are, Amu."

"She just wants a break, Kukai. Let her be."

"Amu, really-"

"Enough." Three pairs of adult eyes and thirty other younger eyes shift towards the desk that just talked. "Alright, Souma Kukai, you win for now."

"God, that's creepy!" a stupid-as-hell kid shouted from the back. When a short blonde with earphones blasting so loud that even the students in the back can hear it appears from under Amu's table, everyone is quiet and confused. "God, that's creepy!" the obnoxious kid says again and Rima chucks a textbook at his head. He knocks out but no one really cares at this point.

"What are you all looking at?" she says in a cold but charismatic tone that leaves the boys feeling a little shaken up in the heart. The girls are easily intimidated. "Hm," she mumbles, walking towards Amu and handing her a small piece of folded paper that looks like a letter. "Alright, principal, escort me to the next class."

"You shouldn't have such a carefree attitude," I comment sternly, and static sizzles between the two of us. "This is just asking for consequences. Ditching? Under Amu's desk of all places?"

"Would you rather I break open your car's windshield with a bat and hide in there when I'm ditching?" she smiles with the most ridiculous fake smile I've ever seen before she replaces it with her usual cold look. I sigh openly.

"I'd sue you, shortie."

Now, I'm not sure if the offensive part of that sentence was "I'd sue you" or if it was "shortie", because right after the words left my mouth, big, beady tears leave her tiny, devil-struck eyes. "Wait, no, stop!" I command her. "Stop crying. Now. Stop." Damn, is she seriously crying? However, when I look around, Amu and Kukai are standing there discussing things when the girl is crying her eyes out right behind them. "Hello?"

"Yes, Ikuto?" Kukai answers me and Amu just glares - as she has been doing the entire day. Except that one time she told me to fuck off when I said good morning to her in the morning. Other than that, just ice cold looks from the ice demon herself.

At least I brought a sweater.

"Alright Rima, steady those tears, and let's go," Kukai says calmly. Like a light switch, her flow of tears stop and with a quick wipe of her face, courtesy of Amu, she is now back to normal. I wonder when I will get used to the things that happen here. She stuck her tongue out at me before leaving.

I stand there when Amu speaks to me for the second time again.

"Fuck off."

"Good morning to you too," I say back before leaving the classroom to finally go out for that smoke I had been counting on. "Oh, and I won't be back until tomorrow." She sends me off with a scowl before returning to her lesson. I chuckle into the hallway, and surprisingly so (I guess the gods don't want me to go out for a smoke today), little Rima is back in town stepping out of the girls' bathroom.

"You."

"Well, hello Amu's favorite child."

"You bet I am," she growls, arms crossed with an even crosser look on her face. "Just get the hell out of this school. Amu doesn't want you or like you."

"But I wonder why she likes you," I smirk. "After all, you don't seem to be anything special except you're a working water fountain."

Rima sighs, a smug smile on her face, and it doesn't suit her facade of cold sweetness at all. "Look. You're not as bad as the other men who have chased after Amu, so I'll tell you one thing." She motions for me to come closer and I bend down so that her mouth is only centimeters away from the lobe of my ear.

"Alright. What is it?" I ask, seriously craving that smoke. I swear, if she's just giving me bullshit, I-

"She's mine."

What?

I don't get to actually voice that because she quickly skips off within the microsecond, leaving me completely discombobulated. When I finally get out to the car and reach into my pocket for my cigarettes, I find a little paper there instead.

"No smoking. Fuck off. Love, Amu." When did she... Shit. Well, that's cute.

Not.

* * *

I slump onto the sofa, tired and cigarette-less. I didn't have the energy to go and buy some more cigarettes down at the convenience store so I headed straight for home. All I can think about now is Rima and Amu. How are they related? Are they really just friends as a student and teacher? Who is Mashiro Rima anyways?

I realize that although they both may be a mystery, I figure there's got to be something about them on the Internet. That's just how creepy technology can be, but since I'm not getting any answers from the real person, snooping on the Internet will just have to do.

I turn on my macbook and the Internet immediately pops up. I log onto facebook and try some things there, but Amu and Rima are both apparently on private. When I google their names, however, I get some pretty okay results.

"Hinamori Amu... astronomy teacher..." Okay, so the basic information is on here. Same goes with Rima's name.

Boring stuff.

This time, I try their names together. "Mashiro Rima and Hinamori Amu..." And I click search. Ten thousand results came up, of course, but the first ten links were all news and headlines. All of them were similar. All of them had "Mashiro Rima" and "Hinamori Amu" bolded in the description. So I go back and click "I'm Feeling Lucky". I don't _really_ feel lucky, but whatever. I don't feel like searching too hard. But as it turns out, I don't have to.

The website's news headlines strike me like a lightning bolt. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. And then my eyes rest on the story as I begin reading. My mouth reads out the title, as if doing that would make this seem more realistic and less shocking.

**"An Attempt of Rape and Murder in Japan: Mashiro Rima's Interview**."

It didn't.

* * *

Yeah I know there's probably a bunch of mistakes and this is kind of horribly written. But it takes my mind off the stress so whatever. I really want to just hurry up and finish this story though. I'm kind of proud of this plotline and I hope you all are curious about what will happen next! Until next time then. Comments, questions, concerns, and predictions are all welcome in a review! c:


	6. Is It Truth or Lie?

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations.

AN: Hello, readers, it's been a while for this story. I'm looking to get back on track for updates, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did rush to post it, so I'm sorry for anything you don't understand or any mistakes. Please notify me if so through a PM or a review; that option is always available.

On the other hand, my dance group is doing very well. For a special side project, we are learning lion dancing for an upcoming event. I'll be busy so that's why I decided to write up a chapter as quickly as possible. Some say lion dancing is hard, and some say it is easy. I'm not experienced with this kind of thing at all, so I may not be very active for some time. Enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as I can find time. Have a good read!

Warnings: OOCness, explained already. Change is good :D

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

My eyes skim through the site steadily.

_Today, we've recently received news of Mashiro Rima's unfortunate incident. Luckily or not so luckily after all, we were able to schedule an interview with the victim of this real life drama. Although several questions were asked clearly and numerously, her response remains the same. However, due to censorship, we are not allowed to say what it is that she said. Here is a small excerpt taken from the episode. _

_R.C: "Mashiro Rima, we've all heard of your story and we are incredibly sorry for what you've experienced. Do you mind sharing any experiences with us today?"_

_M.R: "! #$*&% $$*#$%!."_

_R.C: "I understand that this is a hard phase you are going through, Miss Mashi-"_

_M.R: __"! #$*&% $$*#$%!."_

_R.C: "Please, Miss-"_

_M.R: __"! #$*&% $$*#$%!."_

_With that small excerpt, Mashiro Rima's unwillingness to elaborate on the details have made the media thoroughly frustrated and since the case has already been settled, the only way to ever find out what truly happened has been cut off. The police are dead serious about keeping this case top-secret. The era for this event has come to an abrupt and unsatisfying end... This is reporter/interviewer Ran Chara, signing out._

And for the most part, Miss Ran's article was the best one of out more than twenty Google pages worth of searching. This goes without saying that the case is obviously not one well known, and it made things slightly harder to find out what happened with her as the victim. Damn.

How could I dig up any more information? If Google doesn't have it, nothing does!

"Nothing..." I mutter, groaning as I bury my face into my hands in front of the hopeless laptop. "Nothing knows about the case." I mean, Rima herself wouldn't shower any information to the interviewers, and she was their only hope.

Wait... I can feel a light bulb coming.

"Mashiro Rima, you've just beaten Google."

* * *

Sometimes it's weird when coming late to class. You walk in the door, and everyone's eyes are on you. The teacher looks at you like some kind of pathetic moron had just stepped into the classroom and tells you to go find your seat already. You sit down with a huge blush on your face while asking the people around you what the hell is on the board.

That's exactly how I feel right now as I stand in front of the classroom. Only this time, it's me on the board.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is going to teach today's lesson," Amu says with a glittering smile, dictionary-thick packets in her hand that I hope is for the students. I could see Hikaru snort in the back of the room while Rima continued staring at the window nonchalantly without a care in the world. "I have a teacher's meeting to attend."

My eyes automatically lock on target: Mashiro Rima. Location: Window desk. Opportunity: Perfect... And yet, not so perfect. The blonde raises her hand without so much as a breath. "I wish to go to the infirmary. I feel ill."

Oh no you don't. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss a core lesson on atmospheric pressure, would you? After all, Hinamori-sensei is going to have this on the day after tomorrow's chapter test. It's one of the main points of the chapter."

"Chapter seven is easy. And besides, I can just come after school ends and ask Hinamori-sensei about the lesson then. I'm sure she'd explain it much better as well." As a result of her rebellious comment, the other few students also start to agree with her, namely Hikaru.

"He doesn't even look like he knows anything about astronomy, nor does he seem very interested in teaching us." Kid, the first one's wrong, but you are spot-on with the second statement. Still, that's an F.

"Now, I know all there needs to be known about this subject. If you'd like to stay out of trouble, I suggest you refrain from speaking out of position." That quickly shuts just about everyone up... except Rima.

"Hinamori-sensei, I have female troubles..." I look at her through squinted eyes. What kind of female troubles could she possibly be having that males couldn't? But I take my mind off that unnecessary question to counter it.

"But-"

"Of course, Rima. You." I assume she is referring to me when she said "you" in such a disgusted voice that even I feel disgusted. "She's excused. Teach the subject. I'll be back by the next bell... Stay out of trouble." It makes me wonder if she meant that last one for the children or for me. Let's say children. Then she throws the fattest packets ever on the desk and I can barely catch my name on the first page. "This is the lesson for each class. Teach it well or you won't get any good recommendations."

Ice demon mode, is it. I resist the urge to openly cry about the packet and instead give her a smirk. "Oh, trust me, you'll find me very, very _good_..." Her fists twitch by her sides as she holds up her cup of coffee. unconsciously, I cringe at the sight. I've developed Amu-with-coffee-phobia, you see.

"I do hope so, otherwise you being here would have all been for absolutely _nothing__._"

"Thank you, Hinamori-sensei, " the yellow haired devil smiles sweetly before taking her bag that she had just packed up, bowing, and leaving the classroom faster than I could say, "Wait!" That's because when I did finally get the word out of my throat, it isn't Rima that's leaving, it's Amu.

"What?" A blizzard swirls around that one word.

"Oh... Nothing. Enjoy the meeting."

"Hmph." And she disappears along with the blonde. I sigh.

"You going to teach us something or do we need to teach you something... about Hinamori-sensei?" Hikaru grunts obnoxiously, trying to reel in the other kids to fight against the substitute. Amu's not here, so I don't feel as tolerant today. I suppose that's a good thing.

"Principal's office, up one floor, down the hall, last door on the left. Have a good day, Hikaru."

* * *

The supermarket is extremely crowded when I step inside.

There are definitely way more old ladies shopping for groceries than usual - most likely because of the gigantic "SALE!" sign by the seafood department, and although I was planning to have some fried fish for dinner...

"Sorry ladies, we're all out of fish today!"

I suppose that's a dinner for another day. Sighing, I run my hand through the several tomatoes to search for the perfect ones. When one perfectly round one catches my eye, I lift it up only to find another smaller one attached to it. Before I could put it back down, my cell starts ringing loudly. The double tomato goes in the bag for now. "Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hello, Iku-chan?" I hear a teasing voice prod. "You at home or what?"

"I'm grocery shopping. And don't call me that."

"Oh," Kukai laughs through the phone. "I just thought if Iku-chan could do me a favor."

"Iku-chan is unavailable. Goodbye."

"W-wait, wait! Seriously Ikuto, can you drop by the school real quick?"

School. That reminds me of what happened today. Amu had been stuck in the meeting all day, leaving me to teach all day and worst of all, Rima never came back to class. When I checked the infirmary, she wasn't even there. And then teaching all day was such a tiring hassle... how does she handle it? No, maybe it's those hell born packets she gave me to use...

I eye the aisle of strawberry daiquiri wine coolers across the vegetable section and remind myself to grab a few for tonight.

"Please, Ikuto?"

"I'm _grocery shopping_."

"Oh, come on, Rima needs a ride home but I'm busy tonight and-"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's back up a bit. "Did you just say Rima?"

"Yeah-"

"Be there in ten." I quickly hang up and grab a long, bruised tomato. I don't have time to choose a better one so I grab the tomatoes, a ball of lettuce, those wine coolers, and some hamburger buns before running to the check-out line and crashing into the car all within five minutes. It's a personal record... What? I like to take my time picking out my food. It's not like there's anyone to do it for me. The only possible person who would have ditched me after a one night stand and has given me the cold shoulder ever since.

When I finally pull into the gate of the school, the little brat is standing there on the curb, teary-faced and looking absolutely miserable. Kukai's face is a bit too bright when he catches sight of my car. "Oh, Ikuto, thank you so much. This girl is a bit much for me right now, and I'm busy tonight-"

"It's Utau, isn't it." I give him a weary glance as he blushes and tries to stammer an incoherent excuse. "Yeah, whatever, I know what she's like. I got the girl. Home, right?"

"Here's the address," he said, shoving the paper towards me. I stare at it for a minute.

"I can't read it."

"Are you kidding me?" he almost screams while furiously checking his watch. "It's almost 5!"

"I wasn't taught how to read a three-year-old's writing, sorry," I glare.

"Oh give me that," he keels over and grabs the paper from my hands and pulls a pen out, scribbling furiously on the back of the note. When he hands it back, I feel like punching him in the face.

"What the fuck is this?"

He ushers Rima into the backseat of the car, in which she grudgingly does, and then shuts the door. "It's the alphabet in my handwriting. Use it for reference and take her home safely!" he yells before scurrying out of sight. I almost want to pull out my gun and shoot him. If I had one. Damn him and idiocy. When I try to use his "alphabet" for reference, I realize he never gave me a number reference. "_Kukai__..._"

"It's 173 Kuroshin Avenue."

"173 what?"

"Ku-ro-shin-av-en-ue. Let's go already. Your car smells and I can't stand the stench," Rima complains while slumping in her seat. "Plus your seat belt feels like it's made out of coarse hair. And to think that the rich son of a hotel chain has downgraded to _this_." I start the engine and exit the school grounds, trying to calm myself down and ignore the bitchiness in favor of something else. "Can't you lower the window? I feel like I'm about to puke all over these cheap leather seats."

"And to think that the blonde brat has the guts to say that when I'm giving her a ride home," I bark back, but decide to still lower the window for her. She takes a deep breath the moment the glass is all the way down... Rude. "What are you still doing at school anyways?"

"I don't understand why I have to tell you."

Inhale, exhale, don't explode. Inhale, exhale, don't explode. Inhale, exhale... "Alright, fine. I'm just another one of your drivers for a day."

I can see her giving me a strange look in the rear view mirror before she turns her head and crosses her arms. I was expecting silence, but I expected wrong. "I was waiting for Amu," she says a little too quietly. "But I guess she thought I left and went ahead. I wanted to stay with her after school, so I told my driver to leave. Then I told the principal, and he freaked."

"Yeah. His wife is even more scary than you could ever be."

"Doubt it."

"Don't take it personally."

"Taken."

She's responding rather eagerly now. Not bad. "Hm... where did Amu go anyways?" Changing the topic to Amu now... The blonde doesn't find it too suspicious, although she does hesitate to answer. Probably because she doesn't know.

"She was supposed to take me out to eat for dinner... I don't know where she went. She should have told me." Her face becomes ten moods darker. "Don't even know where she is right now..." she muttered that last part depressingly.

"Why are you so close to Amu anyways?" I ask lightly when I stop at a red traffic light, old and young pedestrians crossing the street. I see a man with unusually long, violet hair stomping across the road in a fit, and my eyes follow him into a bar before Rima's voice snaps me out of it.

"Green light."

"My bad," I mutter as I step on the pedal again. Silence takes over again, so I try repeating the question. "... About Amu..."

Rima continues staring out the window. "Roll the glass up. It's getting too windy." I oblige for the sake of getting on her good side. "Why do you want to know about me and Amu anyways?"

"I just thought that a student and a teacher being such good friends is rare," I say. But when I look up at the rear view mirror to check on her again, her face is blackening with fury. Is there something wrong with my thought, or...?

"Well if you insist on knowing, Tsukiyomi, Amu isn't just my good friend. Though I can understand your opinion - being good friends was never an option for you, was it." Inhale, exhale, do not explode. Inhale, exhale, do not explode... "I love Hinamori Amu."

Inhale, exhale... choke. I cough raggedly until the spit that I just choked on goes away. "I didn't know you guys were family..." The pure demonic look in her eyes tells me otherwise.

"She isn't _family_. She is mine. _Mine_."

What is that supposed to mean?

"It means," she spits as if she could read minds and had just read mine, "that you cannot have Amu. She's mine, and she'll never be yours. You were just a toy, and will always be a toy - or rather, a used one now. I'm the real relationship she wants."

You've got to be kidding me. She's playing with my head, I get it. "Rima, I was just curious. You don't have to make up a story." When I look at her again, something tells me that being called a liar is the worst thing that a girl like her could be called. That's the kind of face she had on.

"Look, I'll say it once, so you better have yours ears open and listening, Tsukiyomi," she seethed through her teeth. "I love Amu. Then I was involved in an accident that also included Amu in it. Because of that incident, she ended up also falling in love with me. With our age difference as it is, Amu has to wait until I graduate to make our relationship official. In the mean time, she goes out with other guys like _you_ to vent her frustration for not being able to publicly be with me." She looks out the window again. "Stop the car."

Her voice sounds so commanding that I unconsciously stop right after I hear it. "You-" I say but I get cut off with the slam of the door.

She stops in front of the passenger door to smile. "This is my stop. Good day, Tsukiyomi. I hope you can achieve your career goal as a student teacher and not let other impossible things get in the way." And with that, she turns around and the tall, black pearl gates open for her. A butler, I assume, escorts her inside from there.

There's no way that could be true... How can Amu possibly... Could Rima really be telling the truth, or is she lying to me? Is it truth or lie?

_"Because of that incident, she also ended up falling in love with me."_

There's only one other person who could answer that question.

In the next minute, my cellphone is tucked in between my ear and my shoulder and I'm driving out of the neighborhood beyond the speed limit. It only had to ring once.

"Hello, Amu? I'd like to have a talk... concerning a certain _incident_."

* * *

That's how things are. I know what you're thinking right now - Rimu!? What kind of a couple is that? As you all may know, this does have Amuto as the main couple, so take your time with the twist. I'm also sorry for the chapter if it seems rushed or anything, since I did type this in one hour and posted it immediately.

Please leave a lovely review. Any comments, questions, and concerns are welcome. What do you think of this new turn of events? c:


	7. Bonus Chapter: Tease

Pairings: Mainly Amuto, but several others are included.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my plots.

Rating: M for minor sexual situations.

AN: Hi, welcome to the bonus chapter! This is a bonus chapter because this chapter will be Amu's point of view! Since Amu's point of view in this chapter is important to the storyline, I just thought it'd be best if you saw the scene rather than have Amu relay the scene to Ikuto later. You all understand, yes? Okay. Plus, I asked a couple of my friends and they also suggested that having Amu's point of view would be best. Huzzah! There might be a few other bonus chapters later on too, but not just for Amu.

And, well, that is all. Not to mention that I've got writer's block for Black Corsair. Which is why I'm updating this yet again. c:

Lion dancing is going well and is awesome, by the way. Roarrr. Just shouting that out. :p

Warnings: OOCness, explained already. Change is good :D

* * *

**Inconsistency**

* * *

Hinamori Amu is what most people call a fickle lover. Never once settling down with one man, she claims she has no interest in them. But after that one-night stand, I can't seem to forget about her; nor the lacy lingerie that she left on the floor of my room. So here I am, a newly-hired student teacher for my beloved mentor, handing back her belongings in the middle of class. "And that's why you don't leave early in the morning, strawberry."

* * *

I sigh, throwing the annoying pink hair on my shoulders over to my back as I sit down in front of Kukai, the principal. He's giving me a lecture right now, you see. It's disgusting the way he talks about my actions as if they were _wrong_. Which they are, but it isn't any of his business anyways.

"Amu, you're not setting an example for the kids. I understand about the past incident, but fucking around isn't helping your reputation as a human being nor as a teacher, which is the most important part of this. Students know what you're doing, and it's highly inappropriate. It wouldn't be much of a problem if you didn't do a few of your students' divorced parents."

I don't even get how he got most of his information anyways. "Kukai, really, it's not like I do those kind of people of purpose. I'm drunk, I don't think straight - bam, I'm in bed with a stranger and I hop on right out of there. There hasn't even been much trouble lately."

"The peace isn't going to last forever Amu," he mutters, burying his face into his hands like he's completely sick of me. He probably is. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Don't mess up your reputation as a teacher. Another nick to your name, and I'm afraid I'll have to let you go."

I stand up in shock, hands slamming onto his desk and causing him to flinch. Good. "You're going to _fire_ me?"

"There isn't anything else I can do-"

"No, Kukai. This is _my_ private life. How dare you tell me how to live? You act as if you understand everything - but you don't, man. You just don't. No one knows except me and Rima and the police. You, and not anyone else, can interfere. If you're going to fire me, do what you like. But just remember the kids."

I get him to shut up after that. Although I want to feel proud of that badass comeback, I feel awful instead. I let down a bomb on one of favorite guys. "Kukai-"

"No, Amu. You're right. I-I'm sorry." The sheepish smile on his slightly sad face makes me want to slap myself for being such a dick. "I shouldn't have brought that up... that was my mistake. I didn't mean to anger you."

"No, wait, Kukai-"

"But I still mean what I said before. You may go, Amu."

Silently, I push the chair I was sitting on out of my way and evidently stomp out of the office. Though I close the doors behind me gently, subduing the furious screaming as I left the building towards my car wasn't possible. The mixed emotions running through my head feels as though it would make my skull would split at any second. It feels absolutely awful.

Revving the engine, I sit in the driver's seat in thought as I drive. It isn't my fault this is the way I'm living my life. And yet, maybe it is my fault. God... I need to drown this out in alcohol or something. If it isn't alcohol, then it's a fling. And I just had a lecture about that.

I find the regular bar that I normally go to and crash into the black car in front of mine while trying to do parallel parking. It's not like I really care at this point though. Slamming the car door and pressing the lock button all in one swift moment before entering the bar, I take a deep breath.

No fling. One day. It's okay, Amu. Alcohol is your substitute today.

I find the stool that's usually mine in the far corner of the pub and I take my seat, motioning for the bartender to come at me. "The usual." He nods, whisking out the Skyy and fruits, along with a shot cup. When he hands it to me the next second, it goes down my throat and washes away the guilt building inside me.

Damn, does it feel good. My hand finds the bottle the seller set down by me and pours myself another drink. After about five shots, my sight gets blurry and I'm not sure if people can understand my slurring. One of the reasons I strayed from alcohol to sex - I can't really hold my liquor. I try to pour myself a sixth, but my entire arm is trembling and when I'm about to drop the whole bottle - what a waste _that_ would've been - another hand grabs it. A hand attached to a rather _sexy_ hunk.

"Careful," he smiles, although his drunk face is about as red as mine, I'd say. "Wouldn't want to waste a good drink."

"Thaaanks," I mumble lengthily, taking the bottle from him and setting it down. He takes a step away, about to leave, but before I could stop myself- "Want a drink?"

_No fling, one day my ass._

Purple hair over here smiles at me, checks me out with the mandatory up-and-down look, and finally takes a seat after three seconds pass. Too long. I order another cup and somehow manage to pour the both of us a shot.

"To the new guy I've just met."

"To the new babe I just met."

We toast and swallow and scoot our stools a little closer to each other. Another drink goes into out liver when he talks again, deep voice caressing my ears. "Name's Fujisaki Nagihiko... I'm a dance instructor at Nadeshiko Academy of Arts. I'm 23 years old, blood type O, and I enjoy dancing to hip-hop," he introduces himself with the flirtiest look I've seen today. "Oh, and I'm single too."

That single wink could kill me.

"Hinamori Amu, I major in astronomnom..." I struggle to speak when an urge flying up my esophagus sends me running to the bathroom towards a toilet to puke. The stall door slaps my ass in the process and pushes a bit more acid out of me.

Yeah, I really can't hold my liquor.

I hold my long pink hair back and continue hacking out the shots and some food I had today before running to the sink and washing my face off, dabbing the small splatters on my black button-up and hot pink skirt with wet paper towels. When I clean myself up and walk back outside, he's still waiting for me; though my bottle's empty now. "Still here?" I say as I wipe the few drunk tears from the corners of my eyes.

"Figured you'd want me to," he laughs. "Oh, and uh, your bottle's done."

"Buy me another one." Five giggles and the bottle is replaced. "Lady killer." Again, his laugh rings in my ears and I have to say, it's a lot better than that annoying ringing going on in my head. But I do have to say that throwing my guts out made me feel a lot better and a lot more sober too.

"Introduce yourself again," Nagihiko urges me, pouring me another drink. My fingers curl around the glass but don't make a move to lift it to my lips.

"I'm Amu, an astronomy teacher at Seiyo High. Blood type AB, 21 years old, and I like singing and teaching. Oh, and as single as I'll ever be." I do the winking thing back and he bites his lip. Such. A. _Tease._

"What's an incredible woman like _you_ doing alone at a bar?"

"What's an amazing guy like _you_ doing alone at a bar?"

"Problems," we say simultaneously and laughs ensue. "I guess... I wish I had a date right now." I admit.

"Then that makes two of us," he smiles so sweetly I could already taste the honey on his lips. In the next moment, I do. The way his mouth gropes mine and his tongue runs over my lips and teeth get me shivering in anticipation. Before any more R-rated goodness could continue, the bartender yells at us to get a room. "Should we?" he asks, and I laugh.

Goddamn teaser. "Maybe we could get to know each other?" I throw in.

He gives me a rather not-so-innocent look. "Maybe we could just get together?"

No one in their right mind would get with a guy they've only known for an hour. Seriously. Even I know that. I didn't know if it was the loneliness, the atmosphere, the unbearable stress, the smoking hot guy in front of me, or just the alcohol running through my veins... But nothing seems to matter right now. Not common sense, not Rima, not Kukai, not Ikuto, not the incident, nothing. Something about this moment is just blowing me away.

Rima doesn't allow me to be with men after I've had sex with them once. But what if I just... don't fuck him? ...Sounds legitimate.

"Maybe I could say yes."

Hands are held - his large, firm grip holding my fingers in place between his - and we walk out of the building with all eyes on us. "Then maybe it's official."

"Maybe," I chuckle. We just walk along the sidewalk, feeling a bit more sober than we should, and amazingly we don't bump into anyone or any walls along the way. It's just me and this guy, on top of world... or the sidewalk, I guess. "So... how did you get yourself in a bar?"

"By a car. Black Ferrari," he brags.

"I kind of meant what problems you had."

"Oh. Well... I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely. I flirt a lot, as you might know, but I don't get with women. My twin sister, who found and currently owns Nadeshiko Academy, by the way, would kill me if I didn't go into a relationship seriously. I'm more serious of a guy than you'd think."

"That must mean I'm special," I tap his nose with my index finger, and he drives me crazy yet again with that smile. Is this love at first sight or some crazy shit like that?

"This isn't the first time I've met you, if that's what you're thinking."

My playful attitude kind of drops and my hand goes slack, though he's still holding it. "What?" I ask in surprise.

"Well, I've seen you at the bar a couple of times already, and we talk all the time. I've just introduced myself to you today, that's all. We never gave each other our names or info, but now that we have... I don't want to let this opportunity go."

If I was sober, I would have been a bit concerned. But I'm not. Instead, I get curiouser and curiouser about him. "So what made you think this was such a great chance in life?"

"I can't stop thinking about you..." that shy admittance right there gets me hooked on him like a fish on a bait. How can someone just be that cute? "We first met a few months ago. Then it kept going, and... I end up coming to the bar looking for you all the time. It's... crazy. Maybe a little creepy," he chuckles, putting a hand behind his head to brush his hair back form his shoulder.

"It's cute," I sigh.

"Really?"

"Yup. Nothing's creepy when you've got a face and a bod like that." And I make him laugh again. I love a good audience.

The walk continues, and my eyes just notice little particular things about him, like the shape of his neat brows, his eyes glazed over with a bit of intoxication, his lips slightly parted in taking breaths. The lush shine on his violet, long hair, the beanie fitted perfectly on it. The casual t-shirt and jeans with my favorite shade of red sneakers. My mind secretly thinks back to all the other men I've been with and I shallowly think about how he's such a prize compared to everyone else. To _everyone_.

Suddenly, the blunt sound of my phone ringing snaps me out of my trance and I pull the cell out, staring at the name. "Ikuto." In only one ring, I decline the call and send him straight to my voice mail.

"Who's Ikuto?" he asks the last thing I want him to ask.

"An annoying pesk."

"Are you sure you aren't cheating on me already?"

"If I'm going to be cheating, it'll be on him with you..." I smirk slyly. "But I'm not a cheater, so don't worry about it." I place a kiss on his cheek for insurance, earning myself brownie points with his perfect, pearly smile. A placid stroll in all, but when we finally get to my car, his eyes bulge out of their very sockets in shock.

"Whoa!" he exclaims crazily, letting go of my hand to run over to his trunk. "My car! It's been slaughtered in the back!"

My eyes focus on the black car he's freaking out about... which turns out to be a very familiar Ferrari once I really focused in on it. Then I see my car in the back, only about an inch away from his. It didn't take a genius to figure out which car did this.

Without further ado, I quickly pull a pen out of my purse, write my name and number on the back of his wrist, kiss him on the lips, and get the hell out of there before he realizes just who fucked up his car today.

"Call me!" I yell before turning sharply, a content smile on my face.

No fling, one day - okay.

After all, a relationship isn't a fling.

Though I wonder what Rima would think of it... Well, it's no use thinking about it now since it's already done. She'll just have to understand. As I'm about to drive home, something bugs me from the back of my mind. The guilt that I've found myself a boyfriend? No. Maybe because it was such a hasty hook-up. Can't be. What could it be...?

Oh shit.

I forgot about my date with Rima after school.

_For a man._

"She's going to kill me..."

* * *

Any comments, questions, and concerns are welcome. What do you think of this new turn of events? c: And I hoped you enjoyed the bonus chapter with Amu. Let me know in a review of what you guys think of it and if you'd like future bonus chapters as well!

Have a great day.


End file.
